


Blood and Circumstances

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander meets Spike before the events of School Hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood and Circumstances  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander, Drusilla/Spike implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #309 Under the table  
 **Chapter:** 1/2  
 **Status:** incomplete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU, Season 2  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander meets Spike before the events of School Hard  
 **A/N:** I really, really wanted to write chapter 14 of Balance but it simply wasn't going to happen. This little idea kept creeping into my head and insisted on being written so I eventually gave in to the inevitable. Chapter 1 is finished and I'm hoping to have chapter 2 ready for posting tomorrow. :)

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=bloodandcircumstances.png)  


Xander didn't really question it much. After all it was extra cash and that was something he could always use. He was grateful for the extra hours after the butcher shop officially closed for business and the fact he was paid under the table sweetened the deal even more.

He did occasionally wonder what people could possibly be doing with animal blood but then he'd learned a few things from Willow. So he browsed around online and discovered it was a valuable and useful item. Who woulda guessed? From spells to black pudding, it always seemed to come down to the same thing. Blood. Blood was the key.

Xander peered at the number next to the door of the old building. The nine was slightly skewed to the left and he checked it against the address written on the order slip in his hand. The numbers were identical. Xander looked around at the surrounding buildings and took in their state of disrepair. Although the one he stood before appeared to be as abandoned as the rest and despite the crooked number, it almost looked as if someone had taken the time to look after the old place.

Xander shrugged and rapped sharply on the slightly warped, heavy wooden door. He waited a moment or two before twisting the knob and giving it a push. It opened easily and quietly attesting to his earlier guess of not being quite as abandoned and derelict as it appeared.

Xander cautiously entered the space calling out a 'hello' as he stepped around a discarded pile of something he didn't care to examine too closely. There was a large table in the centre of the large space and he headed for it. He placed the delivery on it's dark, shiny, wooden surface.

“Hello lovely,” said the melodious voice from behind him.

He spun around and saw a dark haired beauty in an old fashioned white dress with frills and lace. Her slippered feet brought her closer and she gave him a smile as her hand brushed his cheek so gently he almost thought he'd imagined it.

“Hi,” he responded, remembering his manners. “I – uh, I have a delivery?”

“Are you askin' or tellin' mate?”

Xander looked in the direction of the new voice and sucked in a shocked breath. The bad boy good looks matched the deep, throaty, silky sound and both went straight to his teenage cock which twitched in interest.

Xander cleared his throat, willed away his burgeoning erection and tried again. “I have a delivery for Aurelius.”

“And that would be me.” The blonde man said striding to the bag and looking inside.

Xander frantically searched his suddenly vacant brain for something witty to say. “It's all there,” he said before giving himself a mental slap.

The other man ignored him and continued to poke around inside the bag. Then he looked back up at Xander with a sexy smirk which reawakened little Xander. “So it is. The name's Spike and this is Drusilla.”

Spike slung a casual arm around Drusilla's shoulders who curled against the blonde's side like a cat and coyly observed Xander while he shifted slightly from foot to foot. He wasn't used to having so much attention on him at any one time. He had spent most of his life being ignored.

“The poor lost boy doesn't know what to do. What is he waiting for my Spike?”

Spike smiled indulgently. “Think the boy wants to get paid Dru. Isn't that right?”

Xander looked at the odd, confusing couple who both intrigued him and scared him slightly. “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Dru said with a disappointed pout. “But then he shall leave.”

“Don’t you want him to go? He the one?”

Xander was starting to lean way past slightly scared at this point and broke into the conversation. “Look. It's fine. This one's on me. Okay? So – uh, yeah. I'll just be going now.”

He headed in the direction of the door but found his path suddenly blocked. “I don't think Dru wants you to leave.”

“I'm sorry,” Xander said, nervously looking between Spike and Dru. “It's getting late and I really need to get home.”

Drusilla came to join them and she placed a delicate hand on Xander's chest. He could feel her cool fingertips through the fabric of his shirt as they rubbed in tiny circles. “Why would you go back there? They don't appreciate you. Don't see you the way I do. Your gift is here,” she said , tapping lightly over his heart, “and we would teach you, care for you the way they never could.”

Xander stood entranced as Drusilla weaved a web of half truths which kept his feet from walking out the door. He felt the distinct hardness of a male form with well defined muscles press up against his back and strong arms slipped around his waist.

“Stay with us?” Spike asked, whispering huskily in his ear.

Xander leaned into the embrace, feeling strangely safe, even with the hardness he could feel brushing against his ass.

Drusilla leaned closer and spoke the words in his heart. “You've always wanted more. Wanted to belong. To be loved and my Spike needs to care for someone. Stay with us?”

Xander swayed between the two beautiful creatures. He knew. On some level, he knew, they weren't human. He also knew Drusilla was right. He wanted this. Desperately. That same instinct which told him they were more than human also told him how to properly respond.

Xander dropped to his knees and clasped his hands behind his back at the base of his spine. He bowed his head respectfully. “Keep me? If it pleases you master. Please?”

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blood and Circumstances  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Dru/Spike implied, Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #311 Discordance  
 **Chapter:** Part 2  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU, Season 2  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander meets Spike before the events of School Hard  
 **A/N:** My apologies for the length of time between parts one and two. I knew exactly where I wanted the story to go but my muse froze up on me and decided I wasn't allowed to write anything naughty! Thankfully, normal service seems to have been resumed. :D

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=bloodandcircumstances.png)

Spike observed the shaking, muscular form kneeling at his feet, admiring the way the candlelight made the glistening skin glow. He'd been trying hard to not rush his training but the boy was so delicious and pliant. Spike was using all his will to be patient and not hurt the boy. He needed to remember he was only human and unused. Spike had not been so intrigued and enamoured of a human in ages and was debating the merits of keeping him around for a while. He may well prove himself to be worth turning.

Spike smiled regardless of his inner discord as he knew the coming satisfaction would make all his efforts and patience worthwhile. He stroked a hand along the boy's chiselled jaw, sweeping gentle fingers across his cheek and twining themselves in the strands of thick, dark hair. He observed the sweat glistening on the tanned skin as the boy did his best to obey and keep the many small spheres deep inside his body. Spike had taken immense pleasure at hearing the gasps, mewls and whines of pleasure as each bead was oiled and carefully slid inside his virgin passage. The boy's sounds of pleasure changing to pants and deep, croaking groans as pain crept in around the edges as his bowels became filled to bursting. And yet, each slight shift would send a bead rolling across the sensitive gland hidden inside keeping the boys cock hard, dripping and throbbing within the confines of the leather cock ring. 

Spike quickly undid the fastening on his denims as he watched the small beads of moisture rolling slowly over quivering muscles. The precious drops simply begging to be licked away by an agile tongue. He groaned as his hard cock sprang free and hazel eyes widened in response. Spike stepped close and put the glistening tip of his erection near the boys open lips. 

“Your duty is a simple one, pet. You keep those beads inside while you suck my cock. I don't want a single one to drop until you've swallowed every drop of my come,” Spike instructed with a grin. “You obey your master and you get a reward...disobey and I'll have ta punish you. Simple, yeah?”

The boy peered up through messy waves of hair which had once again flopped over his forehead, pink tongue darting out to lick at delectably plump lips Spike could hardly wait to slip his cock between. “Yes, Master.”

Spike leaned forward and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as his throbbing length became encased inside the warm, wet heat of the boy's mouth. Spike grinned. It was going to be a difficult task for both of them. He had fully intended to drag this out and hold off his orgasm for as long as possible but it was going to be a much harder task than he anticipated. Spike buried his hands in the boy's hair and thrust shallowly while the boy licked and sucked. What the boy lacked in skill, he certainly made up for with enthusiasm and Spike was hard pressed to keep from spilling far too soon and ending the game before at least one bead had fallen to the floor. 

Spike lost all track of time as he lost himself in the wonderful sensations careening through his body. Soon he was thrusting deep in the boy while tears of strain and need streamed down the boy's youthfully plump cheeks. Spike was proud that the boy only choked once or twice and hardly faltered despite his obvious distress. The clunk followed by a metal ball rolling across the floor was a welcoming sound and Spike immediately thrust deep allowing himself to spurt his seed down the open, willing throat. 

Spike watched with satisfaction as his softening cock slipped free and the boy hung his head ashamed of his failure. He was slightly surprised at the surge of affection and yet, he knew himself well so merely accepted the feelings he would be helpless to deny. He reached down and cupped the boy's face gently. He turned the tear streaked face up to his own and allowed his inner self to soften his eyes and soothe his new pet.

“Shhh. You've done well,” Spike crooned. “Let me tend you.” 

He joined the boy on the floor and licked away his tears while releasing the tight ring around his still hard, purpling erection. He grasped the hard length and set up a slow, stroking rhythm. With his other hand he guided the boy's head to rest on his shoulder.

“This will feel good,” he promised while increasing his speed. “Let them go now, love. Let them go.”

The boy shook with spasms of pleasurable release as the beads slid across his prostate and dropped to the floor, his warm seed spurting across Spike's hand. The boy slumped within the circle of Spike's arms, exhausted and spent. The vampire carefully lifted the boy and placed him on his bed. He fetched a damp cloth and carefully wiped away the tears and sweat which marred the boy's lovely skin. 

“What's your name?” Spike asked, tossing the cloth to the side to be fetched later by one of the minions. 

The boy blinked sleepily and smiled. “Xander, Master.”

Spike joined Xander on the bed and wrapped the boy up in his arms, grateful for the circumstances which brought this treasure to his lair. “Ya ever heard of urethral sounds, Xander?” 

“No, Master.”

“Oh you will, pet,” Spike leered. “You will.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
